


Papercut

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a bit clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

       “Ouch!”

                Draco looked up from this potion essay, a brow arched, “What did you do?”

                “Papercut,” mumbled Harry, the finger in the savior’s mouth.

                Draco rolled his eyes and set his quill and parchment aside so he could sit beside his boyfriend. Gently, he took the finger out of the mouth, wincing at the amount of saliva that was on it. “You know, there is healing magic.” Murmured Draco.

                Harry rolled his eyes, “Sorry Draco that that didn’t come straight to my mind.”

                “Well, it should.” Remarked Draco as he hovered his wand over Harry’s small cut, “ _Episkey_ ,” he said, waving his wand over the digit.

                Harry winced when the skin became hot before it chilled to an ice cold. “Thanks,”

                Draco smirked and patted Harry’s cheek, “Try not to injure yourself too much love”

                “It wasn’t me, it was the paper!”

                Draco hummed before pecking the side of Harry’s mouth, “Excuse us, but some of us actually has essays to write, not have an altercation with a piece of paper.”


End file.
